


【授翻】Something to Dream Tonight今夜入梦

by lilliansay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexuality, Bisexuality, Happy Ending, M/M, Season/Series 04, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilliansay/pseuds/lilliansay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean从地狱回来之后发现他有了重新开始的机会。<br/>他开始从一个新的角度看这个世界，发现有件事一直都如此真实：那就是他依然深爱着他的兄弟。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授翻】Something to Dream Tonight今夜入梦

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something to Dream Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931153) by [joan_waterhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joan_waterhouse/pseuds/joan_waterhouse). 



> 故事发生在第四季的开头。Dean在文中的属性是gray-ace（享受亲吻拥抱，但并不向往性关系），尽管他自己并不知道有这么一个定义存在。Wincest之间没有性关系。Dean深爱着Sam，但对他没有性欲。结尾Happy Ending。  
> 标题来自Patti Smith的歌Elegy里的一句歌词。

-正文-

从前有个人深爱着他的兄弟，不惜为他出卖自己的灵魂，为他甘愿下地狱并准备长留彼处。

*

 

你记得自己是如何出生的吗？Dean也不记得。但他想，现在已足够接近了。

Dean爬出自己坟墓的那天，天空晴朗无云。尘土嵌进他修剪过的指甲，沾满他刚熨平整的T恤，弄脏他柔软光滑的皮肤。他深呼吸着40年之后的第一口空气，肺部一阵刺痛。他伸展身体，发现身上并没有一丝酸痛，反而充满活力。他的完美视力告诉他正身处一片森林，这里像是刚经历一场爆炸，周围的树木都已倒下，而他刚好位于这一切的中心。  
看来有某个强大的人或者其它什么东西拯救了他。

*

 

他上一次感觉这么好时还是在16岁，那时的他年轻又无所畏惧。16岁的夏天，他们住进了Wisconsin一个小镇外的废弃小屋。尽管那时候学校已经放假，Dean还是和一群当地的高中生混在了一起。

午后的天气闷热难耐。静谧的空气里仿佛能听到沥青发出的咝咝声。Dean大多数时候都和一群孩子在游泳池边消磨时光。这对令人振奋的平凡生活的匆匆一瞥和他自己经历的生活大相径庭。

那时有个叫Kelly的女孩，从他们来到镇上开始就一直黏在Dean身边。在她以为他不在看她的时候，她偷偷注视着他，那眼神让他觉得他可以对她做任何事。某一天，在池边小屋后只剩下他们两人。她用手指卷着自己的发丝，他恍惚想着如果他扯下她用来扎马尾的荧光色发带，她看起来会是什么样。她那天涂了唇彩，淡淡的粉色，看起来质感黏黏的。Dean无意识的抬手想去触摸她的嘴唇。他的手还举在半空，她靠过来亲吻了他。那个吻果然是黏黏的，带着淡淡的草莓味。他从最初的震惊中惊醒，开始享受她嘴唇的柔软触感，却发现他的手被压在两人身体中间-靠着她的胸前。他试着偷偷把手抽回-却发现那只让它把她的左胸抓的更紧，而她迎合着贴近身体。Dean满脑子都想着如何抽身，但他也意识到，这并不是他应该做出的反应，他应该要庆幸这好运，让他在第一次就上了二垒才对。而这之后，他便是如此对人吹嘘这个故事。  
但只有他知道，他并不感到兴奋或者迷恋，说实话，那还不如来块派的感觉好。

*

 

离这里最近的文明社会产物是一家空旷无人的加油站。Dean不知道这里发生了什么，是否和他的复生有什么关联，他只是庆幸这里大门敞开并且有足够的水和食物。

他又饿又渴，在货架中翻找着水，又往嘴里塞满糖果后，视线落在了杂志货架上。随着潜意识里根深蒂固的习惯，他的手伸向了一本《翘臀亚洲美人》。  
他还记得第一次买这个，也是在一家和这儿差不多的加油站。父亲已经在外打猎了很多天，就剩他和Sam两个人。他还买了一些枪支和卡车杂志，好像这样就能把色情杂志偷偷夹带出去似的。回到汽车旅馆后，他等到Sammy睡着才偷偷溜进洗手间。杂志里的照片感觉奇怪极了。那些女人和现实生活中看到的完全不一样；画着浓妆，穿着暴露，摆着看起来很不舒服的造型。她们的表情也同样奇怪，大多愁眉不展，撅着嘴，或看起来像在忍受痛苦。没有任何诱人之处。整本杂志只有一个女人脸上带着微笑。她看起来亲切友好。Dean坐在洗手间冰冷的地板上，想象着和她约会：交谈，兜风，或者拥抱亲吻。

几个月之后，John在Dean的包里翻找一把匕首时发现了这本杂志。有一瞬间John以为自己会勃然大怒，但最后他只给了Dean一个心照不宣的笑，赞同地拍了拍他的肩膀。从那以后Dean开始陆续买起了杂志。John的赞扬得来不易；Dean尽量做自己能做到的。

而另一边，Sam的反应全然不同，也尽在预料之中。Dean还记得Sam那些对物化女性种族剥削的长篇大论和激情演说。他喜欢假装自己完全不受Sam影响；而事实是，他享受这些互动，甚至为此经常故意惹Sam生气。他们的这些争吵太过频繁，已经有了有迹可循的脚本，而Dean从中得到慰藉。他们大部分由表情，扬起的眉，和撅起的嘴角组成。

而今天没有Sam在外等候。他也不再需要向谁证明自己的男子气概。但他还是把杂志塞进了口袋。

*

 

Dean花了一些时间来搞明白自己究竟哪里不一样。大多数和他挤进杂物间的女孩以为他是个真正的绅士，因为他总是慢慢来从不强迫她们更进一步。而Dean自己也更享受亲吻。其他的孩子谈论的那些听起来和Dean经历的也差不多，以至于他以为大家和他都一样。一段时间之后，他已经对亲吻熟能生巧。他确信，一旦他知道自己在做什么时他会期待迈向下一步。

又来到一个小镇，新的学校，新的聚会，真心话大冒险时他选择了真心话，“你迷上了谁”那个问题是，这对Dean来说可一点都不难回答。那个数学课上的女孩让他心跳加快，而那个午饭时总带着他的魔方一个人坐的头发松软的男孩，有Dean见过的最漂亮的眼睛。这个世界上那么多人，每个人都有他自己独特的美。Dean可以轻易地迷恋上大多数人。当他看着他们的眼睛时，想象和他们度过一生。这些绚丽又迷人的幻想在他身边盛开又无声无息地消失。而他只会回答那个女孩。毕竟圣经上这么说。

接下来轮到某个运动员，他开始描述自己会对中意的女孩做些什么，其它的孩子都纷纷点头聊起了自己的性幻想。Dean开始纳闷为什么自己从没有类似的想法。迄今为止，他从未遇到什么人让他想尝试那些。

*

 

当他敲响Sam的房间时，他很高兴他找来了Bobby而不需要一个人面对Sam。尽管如果没有Bobby的帮助也许他根本就找不到Sam。  
他有足够多的时间为重逢的场景设想了无数个版本。沮丧，痛苦不堪的Sam。终于过上普通生活的幸福的Sam。屠杀恶魔，双手沾满鲜血的Sam。但Dean从未想过，再见时Sam会和一个衣衫不整的褐发女人呆在汽车旅馆里，Sam甚至都叫不出这女人的名字。

Sam刚洗完澡，头发还湿湿地搭在脖子上。Sam一进来他的存在就仿佛填满了整个房间，Dean猴头发紧，无法呼吸。Dean盼望这一刻盼望了40年，那40年，就靠着有一天能再见到Sam这个念头支撑下来。但看着Sam就这样站在那里，放松地，舒适地，鲜活的，他感到自己从未做好准备。Sam一看到Dean，整个人瞬时紧崩起来，进入了猎人的备战状态。Dean完全理解他这么做。但当自己亲身承受那中敌意时，Dean还是觉得难以忍受。

Bobby用圣水证明了他们的身份，Sam这才放松下来。放下防备之后的Sam显的如此脆弱。一瞬间，他已经把Dean拉进一个密不透风的怀抱。

Sam头发上的水珠开始滴落在Dean肩上，但Dean仍然紧搂着Sam不想放手。回家的感觉太好了。这才是他的归属之处。而他的家，就是Sam在的地方。

‘所以，你们俩是一对？’那个褐发女人忽然问道。Dean曾经听过这个很多次，开玩笑地，当真的，或者充满敌意。但这一次听时他不觉的那么有趣了。  
Sam转过头说‘什么？不，当然不是，他是我哥哥…’

Dean从不介意这些猜测。虽然他不想承认，但这一直让他感觉很特别，又有些暗自开心。他关心Sam超过任何人，如此明显以至于陌生人都觉得他们关系不一般。即便他们搞混了一些无关紧要的细节。

*

 

Dean沉沉睡去，胸口的护身符带着熟悉的重量。那是他的锚点，而他已经停泊在Sam身边。

梦总是从Dean独自一人在图书馆开始。他试着回忆他为什么会在这里，在办什么案子，但他想不起来。他被困在这个镇上而他的车不知所踪。一定有什么原因让他出现在这儿。让他们出现在这儿，因为Sam也在。（感谢上帝。）应该是个有关什么的案子。距离，是的，这个案子有关距离。深渊，峡谷，有什么需要被填补，需要被触碰。

汽车不是唯一的交通工具，这里有公交车，但并不那么好赶上。时间表难以弄懂，有一半已经被撕掉，还有一半贴满了传单和广告。他已经在最大的公交站台边上呆了一周左右（晚上也睡在那儿）。不可能会错过公车。

他们在一个公园里。现在是初夏，晚上的空气里还有一丝凉意。

‘你不担心吗？’看到Sam还在惬意地照顾他的盆栽时Dean问。Sam继续修剪着胡萝卜叶，头也没抬。

‘担心什么？’

担心我们为什么无法离开？担心我们错过了什么？Dean没有说出口。因为看到Sam开心感觉很好，非常好。这几乎就是让Dean开心的全部条件了。

然后他醒了过来。

*

 

他们在路边餐厅吃早餐。Dean享受着他的黑咖啡和沾满糖浆裹满培根的薄煎饼。Sam坐在他对面，在笔记本上翻找着当地报纸，一边吃着一种酸奶燕麦的混合物。一切都跟从前一样。

这时Sam的手机响了。他看了一眼屏幕，Dean可以看到他犹豫了一刻，Sam看了他一眼然后走到餐厅的另一边接起电话。

Sam有什么事瞒着Dean – 就像以前对John一样，这让Dean火冒三丈。Dean以为他们之间的关系比和父亲的要亲密的多。好吧，他们是分开了一段时间。虽然从Sam的角度看并没有40年，但也有好几个月。但是，Dean觉得他们应该比分开前还要更亲密才对，因为他可是刚由死复生。但Sam比以前更阴沉了，直到最进他才告诉Dean在他不在的这段时间里他和Ruby搞到了一起。Sam像信任Dean一样信任一个恶魔 - 这让Dean难以忍受。

他不想和任何人分享Sam。事实是，他想念那些只有他们两个人的日子。这很蠢，他知道，因为现在大部分时间依然只有他们两个。

*

 

一直在路上让某些事变的容易了。在感情关系上，Dean总是收放自如，让对方靠的足够近直到他感觉不适。他总是能以忘了买安全套为借口而脱身。祈祷对方也没带。‘我很抱歉，但是我不想冒这个险，’他会说，一边把玩着她的内衣搭扣。他能发现对方是否失望，大部分时间她们会。但对他来说，取悦对方比取悦自己要简单多了。不需要假装他也很享受。他只需要把注意力完全放在对方身上。他喜欢捕捉她们的表情，抓住对方给出的线索。只要主动权在他，一切都在控制范围之内。

和Cassie在一起时不一样。Dean爱着她，但依然没有欲望。当她主动时性的感觉也不错，但当他们仅仅只是依偎在她床上时，他脑后总有个声音告诉他这样是不够的，他需要再做些什么，拥抱应该只是某些事的前奏，而他没办法给她所有她想要的。

又过了几年之后，Dean在酒吧里遇到一个男人。Dean说不清那是什么。并不是他的眼睛，肩膀或者屁股有多迷人。Dean遇见过很多身材同样好的男人，没对他们产生过任何感觉。而这一个，让他怀疑他中了什么咒语或者魔药。所以，这就是人们所说的性感。Dean迫不及待地剥下他的衣服，去舔舐，品尝和感受。但那少了他以往迷恋某人时的悸动不安，那晚上Dean虽然开心，但总感觉少了些什么。

跟所有的这一切相比，一天的最后，他还是更愿意跟Sam一起度过-随便是打打台球或者别的什么。

*

 

他们遇到了一种生物（塞壬），它为了吸引猎物会把自己变成对方所能想到的最有魅力的人，它会变成它的目标最渴望的事物。而现在，Dean并没有躺在某个美人的怀里，也没有被什么帅哥搭讪。不，他正和一个胖胖的书呆子享受棒透了的时光 - 这个喜欢古典汽车，和Dean有一样音乐品味，听了Dean的笑话放声大笑的家伙，是Dean希望Sam能成为而他还未能成为的一切。至少现在还没有。

*

 

‘你最近怎么了？’

像往常一样，Sam提问的时机总是莫名其妙。他们已经开了几个小时的车，背景音乐正放着  
Metallica的Master of Puppets。

“什么？”

‘你最近。。。我不知道，变得有距离感了，变得。。不太一样了。’Dean正准备反驳说他刚从地狱回来，Sam接着说，“我知道你刚从地狱回来。我知道。我说的不是这个，Dean”

Dean心里有太多的渴望，他不知道该从何说起。他把感觉都压回胸口。时不时的，他把它们翻出来仔细斟酌。但他不知道那是什么。

他仍然觉得想家，像是失去了什么，渴望着什么。有时候，Dean感觉如此寂寞。

Sam想说些什么，但他停下了。Dean没有追问。Sam就在那儿，只隔着一个手臂的距离。Dean只需要伸出手去触碰。但感觉却像离了很远。

Dean感觉像是浑身皮肤都在刺痛，他的身体伸展着，膨胀着，像个气泡，越来越大。但世界却像是在缩小，远离Dean的触碰。

对他的弟弟充满占有欲，这并不健康，他知道。但直面他的内心总是只能让他感到痛苦。不管是在Marry去世之后他有多寂寞，或者Sam去了斯坦福之后他有多失落。所以Dean从不喜欢内省。折磨自己来搞清楚他到底是谁和想要什么有什么好处？就这样不回头地过每一天不是更好吗？

现在他获得了新生，事情渐渐变得更清晰了。迷雾渐渐消退，他的优先顺序发生了改变。他已经不是青少年了，不再绝望地需要认同，也不再需要用行动去满足别人的观点（或故意让他们失望）。Dean已经为那个给了他人生目标的人欣然赴死。现在，是时候他为自己而活了。

过了几个小时，Dean鼓起勇气问，‘为什么是Ruby？’

Sam沉默着，没有回答，Dean差点要以为这是Sam为他之前没有回答他问题的报复了。但过了一会儿Sam轻声说，“她感觉很熟悉。她已经知道我的过去发生了什么，不需要我再说明”他看着窗外，一片漆黑。‘而且她知道你’

他看着Dean的眼睛，又转过头去。Dean感觉胃部紧缩，像是云霄飞车突然下落。Sam的眼神里有些Dean如此熟悉的东西，这么久以来，Dean一直感受到同样的东西，但他从未想过说出口。

*

 

Dean忘不掉Sam看他的那个眼神，和他因此而感受到的。他反复思量，试着合理的看待它，试着否认自己并不仅仅把Sam当兄弟看待。在Dean的大部分人生里，Sam都是他最重要的人，他们的日常生活也并不普通。他们只是彼此纠缠的太深。但这并不意味着Sam的一个眼神让他如此头晕目眩有什么特殊的含义。这很平常，他只是太高兴又回到Sam身边了。  
这就是他们之间的牵绊，没有理由去怀疑别的什么。

*

旅店里的床单简直让人呼吸困难，房间里的空气陈腐闷热。Dean尝试了几个小时都睡不着。最终他放弃了尝试选择去车里睡。虽然车里空间狭窄根本无法把身体伸直，但Impala的前座的熟悉感是任何床都比不上的。

“你不需要为此折磨自己”就在Dean终于快睡着时Catiel突然说道。

Dean花了一段时间才意识到自己并不是在做梦。

“别”Dean嘟哝道，以为Cas在说天启的事，就像他一直以来做的那样。  
‘我可不是因为担心如何给天堂一个交代才失眠的’

‘我们显然关心你和Samual在阻止封印开启的事件里扮演的角色，但天堂并不关心你们之间的肉体行为’

显然，这就是Cas要说的全部，因为他就如突然出现那般又消失不见了。如果他以为说了这些之后Dean就能睡个好觉，那他完全判断失误了。

*

 

Sam离开去斯坦福的那段时间很糟糕，那时Dean甚至想这比Sam死了都还要糟。因为他并不是被谁夺走了，而是自己选择了离开。他在Dean的生活里留下了一个无法填补的空缺。Impala里突然显得很空，选歌的时候也不再有趣，因为少了那个发牢骚的人。旅馆的房间突然太过安静，Dean无法入睡。当他们小时候还睡一张床的时候，每次Sam被噩梦吓到都会紧紧抱着Dean。Sam平稳的呼吸是Dean能想象到的最能让他平静的东西，而它们突然消失了。在最开始的一个月，Dean大多数夜里都会突然惊醒，在还未清醒的朦脓间隙里想着Sam为什么不在，他是不是出了什么事。最终他习惯了耳旁没有另一个呼吸，但他从未喜欢上这种感觉。

某天Dean在他们的洗衣袋底找到了Sam的一件T恤。很长一段时间，Dean穿着这件T恤，一直到它不再有Sam的味道。

他记不起来是在哪个城市，甚至哪个洲的时候，他第一次想要亲吻Sam。那是在Sam从斯坦福回来帮他一起寻找John之后。他们还在磨合期，试着找回之前的最佳状态，Dean的大脑还一片混乱搞不清方向。Sam终于回家了，回到Dean的车里-他应该属于的地方。从那以后，Dean一直拼命猎魔，不去想他对Sam的情愫，但现在那些感觉又都回来了。这情景太过熟悉。那时，和现在，他们都刚经历了久别重逢。

他可不会说他是在犯相思病，那是高中女生才干的事儿。但那并不能改变他时时刻刻不感到被Sam吸引的事实。

*

 

‘我还在这儿，你知道的？’在另一个长途旅行的途中，Sam突然说道。背景音乐里Patty Smith粗哑的声音正唱着她会用意外之财买些什么。‘我还和以前一样’

‘不，你变了。你随时都在偷偷溜出去，你肯定有什么事瞒着我。’

‘那是你的信任危机，Dean，我可不为这个负责’

‘我没有信任危机’

‘当然’

Sam不再说活，又开始看着窗外。

Dean并没有故意处处与他做对，但他最近说出口的每一句话好像都是错的。

接下来的旅程他们都沉默无言，马路像一条长长的线把眼前毫无特色的风景和灰色天空分成两条同样荒芜的纽带。踩油门加速也只是让Dean的背更加紧靠座椅，而窗外的一切并没有任何变化。Dean松开油门让车缓缓停下。他们静静坐着，直到车里的安静空气令人窒息，Dean打开车门下了车。  
脚下的靴子突然变得沉重，像是地心引力加重了作用力让他往地面下坠。他让自己靠在Impala熟悉的曲线上，呼吸夜里的微凉空气。

车身微微摇晃，Sam也下了车，车门被甩上时发出了熟悉的嘎吱声。他靠在Dean身旁，递给他一瓶刚从冷冻箱里拿出的啤酒。这种无言的平静让Dean想起当他们还年轻的时候，一切都不像现在这么复杂，也让他想起了跟塞壬之间的愉快相处-在他意识到他是个塞壬之前。现在，他们之间有绷着橡皮筋似的紧张氛围。Sam靠的离Dean如此近。他能感觉到Sam身上的温度，仅仅一根头发丝的距离就可以触碰到。

‘我很抱歉如果这让事情变的奇怪了’Dean说到，‘那件塞壬的案子’

‘这并不奇怪，Dean’

Sam的指关节轻轻刷过Dean的，保证道。

‘真的，这没关系，Dean’

仅仅这一个小动作就让Dean肾上腺素飙升，就好像他正面对着一个恶魔。Dean没有移开他的手，他一动不动，胸口起伏着，呼吸加速。

‘想知道我的初恋是谁吗？’Sam突然说，而后抿了一口啤酒。

‘谁？’Dean开口，他的声音微不可闻。Dean轻轻嗓子，说道：‘是谁？’

‘还记得我们在wisconsin的那个夏天吗？我很开心那次Dad终于没带你一起猎魔。我本来以为我们可以就两个人一起在家里呆着，看看漫画或者干点别的什么。你却一直跟一群有钱人家的小孩呆在一起。当然，你有问过我要不要一起来，但是…我不知道。我就是不想这么干。你还记得你当时一直提起的那个女孩吗？’

‘Kelly？你喜欢上了Kelly？’

Sam扑哧一下笑出了声，‘我恨不得踢她一脚。你看她的眼神就好像她是你的一切’

他开始用手扣啤酒瓶上的标签。

我看她的眼神就像我现在看着你一样，Dean差点说，像你现在看着我一样。

有一小部分的Dean依然坚持这只是他的想象，是他夸大事实，过度解读，臆想出了这一切。  
但接着，Sam抬头看进Dean的眼睛，然后视线下移到Dean的嘴唇。Dean无法思考，还没意识到自己在干什么时已经情不自禁地靠了过去。他的嘴唇刷过Sam的。他能感到Sam的惊喘。Dean慌了，他控制住自己，开始强装镇定地移开，准备开个玩笑把这糊弄过去。他说不定已经搞砸了一切。就在这时，Sam伸手抓住Dean的衬衫把他拉了回来。Dean能感受到Sam的嘴唇温暖柔软当他轻声说，‘你别想收回这个。’

*

 

和Sam之间的关系，比Dean有过的任何一场恋爱都要轻松。他们之间的相处跟以前并没有太大不同。依然是这几十年来熟悉的节奏。只是现在，Dean不再为自己对Sam的渴望而备受煎熬。

几周后，他们在一家路边餐厅吃早餐。Sam坐在Dean的对面。一切都和往常一样，唯一不同的是他们的脚在桌下纠缠在了一起。Dean把一勺沾满糖浆的煎饼喂进嘴里，无法抑制自己嘴边的微笑。

就在当天下午，另一件事也改变了。Dean最近其实一直在脑海里想着这个，担心事情接下来的发展，会最终无可避免地变成和他以前的恋爱一样，担心那件事，会让他和Sam的关系也变的复杂。

他们刚结束了一个案子。Dean浑身疲惫，只想好好洗个热水澡再睡一觉。

‘你去拿钥匙，’Dean把Impala停下时说.’我来取行李’，他允许自己闭眼休息了一会儿。‘取行李’让这听起来像件麻烦事，但他需要做的只不过是打开后车厢拿出两个行李袋。与其把袋子放在脚边站在外面等Sam回来还不如先在车里再坐个几分钟。

他是被Sam敲打车窗的声音给吵醒的。

‘Dean，那些行李可不会自己跳出来’Sam取笑道，手里拿着Dean的包。

‘闭嘴’Dean抱怨到，从Sam手里抢过行李。

房间看起来就和其它那些便宜的汽车旅馆一样：旧地毯，斑驳的壁纸，90年代流行的窗帘样式。

Dean把自己的行李扔到靠近门口的床上。然后才意识到‘靠近门口的床’就是唯一的一张床。

Sam正趴在地上埋头找电源插座好连上电脑。优先顺序，Dean想着翻了个白眼，抓紧机会抢占了浴室。在洗热水澡的时候强装镇定要容易的多。

他们以前也不是没在一张床睡过，这甚至不是他们从小长大的第一次。但现在他们之间有了这一层新的关系，Dean不知道Sam会期待些什么。他们还没讨论过这个。

一张床并不单单只是木架，床垫，被子和枕头。床，有它自己的象征意义。在车里的任何一个空间和地下酒吧的黑暗角落里接吻是一回事，但床，有太多暗示。Dean钻进被子里，心情紧张地像新婚之夜的新娘。

振作，Dean，他边想着边抚平他最喜欢的衬衫上的皱褶。这件衣服有一点紧，刚好衬得他的胸肌看起来棒呆了。他可完全没有刻意选这件。 

Sam走出浴室，周身一片水雾，他裸着上身，完美地像是一具希腊神祗。袒露出的大片皮肤让人望而生畏。Dean以前也见过Sam裸露上身的样子，但现在这暗示着这些皮肤将会紧紧贴着他的，他将需要对它们做些和性相关的事，Dean突然意识到他有多么不想要这个。他情愿他们一直就停留在慵懒地亲吻和在桌下用脚调情的阶段。但这是Sam，是世上最重要的那个人。如果留住他意味着他必须打破一些界限，Dean愿意为此忍受和做出努力。

Sam钻进被子里，浑身还带着热气。他用的是和Dean一样的沐浴剂，但不知怎的在他身上那闻起来好多了。Dean只想把脸埋在Sam的颈后好好睡上一觉。最近以来的第一次，Dean犹豫着不敢踏出第一步 - 他担心接下来会发生的。.

Sam插好手机充电器，关上灯。他靠近Dean，手抚上了他的脸。

‘Hey’他轻声说，亲吻Dean的鼻尖。

这和Dean预想（害怕）的走向完全不一样，让他忍不住笑出了声。

‘Hey , yourself’ Dean揉着Sam还湿着的头发。‘你搞的小把戏，这个’他点点头暗示这张床。

‘预算有点紧张所以。。’Sam嘴上挂着笑，显然事实和他说的完全相反。他俯身吻上Dean的嘴唇。

身下是温暖的床，身上是Sam的舒适体重，这一切都感觉如此美好又安全，Dean可以把余下的一生都用来做这个。但过了一会儿，Sam的手开始徘徊。他一只手伸进Dean的衬衫里来回抚摸着他的背。另一只手沿着Dean腹间的毛丛蜿蜒向下伸向他的四角裤。  
Dean打定注意不去破坏气氛。看在上帝份上，他可不是什么害羞的处男。他可以忍受手活！  
但这可是Sam，他一眼就看出有哪里不对。

“怎么了，Dean？”他停了下来。

“什么，没什么，为什么这么问？”Dean局促不安，那声音听起来连他自己都骗不了。怪不得Sam不买账。

“停下，Dean！”他反驳道。他在Dean的眼里寻找着什么，说道，“是介意乱伦的事？”

当Dean没有反应时他有点恼怒地追问，“那是为同性恋的事？”

随便选其中的一样承认对Dean来说都很容易，用玩笑一笔带过 - 就像每次事情变得亲密时他经常做的那样。但如果他想让这件事继续发展，想把Sam永远留在身边，他就得说实话。Sam应得的远远不止Dean的玩笑。Dean自己也一样。

“Dean？”在长长的沉默后Sam问。

“都不是”Dean说。“我不介意乱伦，也不介意同性恋。拜托，给我多点信任！”

他不知道要怎么说才能让那听起来不像是在拒绝Sam。他以前从来不需要跟人坦白这个。

“这是…我不知道。”他无法回应Sam的目光。“我只是一直都不太喜欢性”他最后说道。

Sam的反应是一片沉默，Dean终于鼓起勇气看向Sam时，发现他脸上满是困惑和不可置信，Dean赶紧加道，“我知道这从我嘴里听起来像什么，但我是说真的。”

Sam一直都比他能更快地适应环境。一旦他明白过来Dean真的没在开玩笑，他的表情转变成了纯粹的关心。

他把手从Dean的衬衫里抽出来，放在被子上。

“所以你对性不感兴趣了？这是最近的事？”“最近”意味着“从地狱回来之后”。Dean讨厌被人分析。他讨厌当其他人以为他们已经把Dean看的一清二楚了，知道些就连Dean自己都不知道的事的时候。但现在可不是生气的好时机。这次对话的全部目的就是为了让Sam能理解他。

“不，从我知道以来就是这样了。”

“那你以前每周搞上的那些女服务员要怎么解释？”

“有时候我只是需要一些身体接触，并不意味着我享受其中的每一个过程”

“比如说，搂抱？”Sam的唇角爬上一丝微笑。“这说的通。小时候每次我们睡一起时你总是喜欢抱抱的那个。”

“我得确保我脆弱的弟弟是安全的”Dean用肩膀撞了Sam抗议道。但Sam并没有说错。Sam同时也是温暖巨大的，而他就在那里，Dean无法控制自己朝他靠近。

“所以这不是为了摆脱我而煞费苦心想到的借口？”Sam说。他试着让这听起来像是句玩笑，但Dean能看穿里面隐藏的紧张不安。

“永不，”Dean说。“以防你没有注意到，我已经完全被你迷住了。”他的手包裹住Sam的脸颊，亲吻他的鼻尖，笑着说，“Bitch.”

“Jerk!”Sam回道，吻上Dean的唇。


End file.
